


The Hero of Time

by elfzelda



Category: Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, the legend of zelda ocarina of time
Genre: Epic Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzelda/pseuds/elfzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental poem, a bit off canon, regarding the tragedy of Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote a short time ago for a class and the prompt was to write a missing connection. I twisted it a bit and made it someone looking for the hero, whomever that may be is up to you. Poetry is up to the reader, so I will not say much more. Interpret it as you will. I included 'a bit off canon' in the summary for it implies things that do not happen in the game.

Looking for the chosen one:  
A child, sleepy and naïve,  
To take up the sword.  
Swept into a journey,  
However too young.

A touch with the sacred blade:   
Seven years pass,  
Seven years in one minute.  
The confused boy is now grown;  
The world is in turmoil,  
The evil king sits the throne,  
The Princess is missing,  
Go!

You must fight!  
You must have courage!  
You must carry on  
Through the threshold of the usurper.

That blessed sword is yours,  
It rests in your hard grip.  
You must do this,  
You must rive sinew from bone,  
You must rend flesh.  
Drown in the blood of your countless enemies.  
You must conquer yourself. 

Chosen one!  
You have a pure heart and pure steel,  
Golden hair,  
Eyes with the openness of the sky;  
Master of the sword.

Your honor is as true  
As your arm is strong.

Looking for the one chosen by the goddesses:  
The victim of this pointless quest,  
And a childhood stolen away.  
The boy who grew up too early.  
O Hero, where have you gone?

 

A sickness in the mind,  
Nothing is real anymore.  
He is lost,  
Trapped in the recesses of madness.

Steel clatters to the marble floor;  
Blood flows like water.

The Hero,  
The pure one,  
Is lost.


End file.
